


Bite NIght

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having done him a favor, Kanaya expects payment from Eridan. It's a payment he'll love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite NIght

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblingTiresias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingTiresias/gifts).



It was a normal day on the meteor. Space kept spacing. Time kept timing.  
Eridan continued to be kind of a skeeze.  
‘Eridan Dear Please Stop Squirming Or This Will Only Take Longer’ Kanaya intoned, running a measuring tape around the offending seadweller’s leg. ‘can you blame me kan the damn tape tickles -‘ Eridan started, before being cut off by the almost maternal woman ‘Do You Want This Done Or Not? Your Behaviour Leads Me To Believe You Don’t. Or Maybe I Should Go Tell Karkat About This’ At the mention of the self-appointed ‘Leader’, Eridan slumped against the back of his chair, limp. ‘you wwouldn’t kan.’ ‘Watch Me, Dear.’ Was her simple response as she finished taking measurements of the violet blooded troll’s legs, and with a quick motion, feeds the information into a computer, which complying spit out a pair of solid white stockings.  
‘Here You Go Dear, I Do Hope You Don’t Get Into Any Trouble With These’ kanaya says with a small smile, before Eridan replies ‘thanks kan you’re alright you knoww?’ Kanaya’s smile twists into a solid smirk here. ‘Well Praise Is Good, But There Is The Matter Of Payment Eridan…’ ‘shit’ Eridan muttered under his breath. He’d heard….things from the other Trolls, regarding the jade-blooded Troll. ‘wwell, uh, kan wwhat do you havve in mind?’  
Kanaya didn’t respond, instead staring at Eridan with a combination of lust and hunger in her eyes. ‘kan seriously youre freakin me out here -‘ ‘Shh, Eridan You’re Going To Love This.’ Kanaya cut the seadweller off with a finger pressed to his lips. Eridan very visibly gulped, to which Kanaya could only lick her lips.  
She moved in, her body pressed against his, her lips on his fins, stealing kisses as she moved slowly-so torturously slowly!-towards his neck. ‘Oh Eridan’ she breathed, her breath hot against his cold skin ‘You’re Just Going To Love This’ ‘lovve wwhat? damnit kanaya i wwant answwer- ooohhhh’ his previous train of thought abandoned as she began slowly suckling on his neck, while moving a hand into his underwear-towards his slowly emerging bulge, which slowly, almost sheepishly, begun coiling around Kanaya’s foreign hand.  
‘fffffuck kan -‘ Eridan’s noises were cut off by a quick squeeze of his bulge, as Kanaya moved in for what she really wanted here. Finding a single spot amongst the black-on-grey that was evidence of her passions, she simply put her teeth against his neck, and gently bit him, breaking the skin and exposing the precious blood contained within.  
This broke Eridan out of his shitty handjob-hampered mental state, and he made a move to break away, exclaiming ‘kan wwhat the fuck are you doing?’  
Kanaya, for her part, didn’t respond, instead simply licking at the wound. Oh so gently cleaning it, before beginning to suck him dry, so to speak.  
At this, Eridan’s mind erupted into pure bliss. All thoughts of resistance simply…. Left him, as the almost burning, buzzing sensation from his shoulder filled him, from the tips of his horns, to the toes of his feet.  
As Kanaya drank her fill, she pulled her hand out of Eridan’s pants, instead hiking up her own skirt for better access to her own bulge. Eridan didn’t notice this, as the enjoyment he was getting from the feeding session was more than enough stimulation, before he finally came, his violet fluids erupting from his nook, staining his underwear and leaking to the floor of Kanaya’s workshop.  
With a wet, sucking sound, Kanaya lifted her lips from her dinner’s neck.  
Quickly and quietly, she cleaned herself up, leaving Eridan a dazed mess, before he woke with a start. ‘kanaya wwhat the fuck wwas that?’ ‘Oh Hush Eridan, We Both Know You Loved It.’  
The violet blush that seemed to cover the seadweller’s entire body was all the confirmation she needed.  
‘I’ll See You Next Week. Maybe We’ll Make You Some Lovely New Panties To Go With Your Stockings’ she said simply, turning back to her alchemizer.


End file.
